


Damn Sleeping Beauty

by Dienael



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy!Feuilly, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Stupid boyfriends, quick mention of enjolras' underwears, sort of, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movie night at Enjolras' has one rule who could consist in : "DO NOT FALL ASLEEP". By the way, when Feuilly starts to snore on his shoulder Bahorel takes on him to carrying him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello ! As I said on my previous fanfiction, english is not my first language but I try to improve all the days. Besides that, I hope you will enjoy that tiny thing !

« Get the fuck off 'horel » he mutters with a deep frown. « I'm sleepin'. »

He doesn't mind the laugh he hears from his right and curls up tighter on the couch, stubborn as always. His eyelids are too heavy for not sleep and he can't stay awake longer no matter what his ass of boyfriend seems to think.  
At his left, Enjolras sighs loudly but he couldn't care less. Fuck the rules. Fuck the awaken state. Fuck everything.  
Well maybe not everything because Feuilly knows already that Enjolras would only pout few minutes for breaking the « no sleep while the movie » rule. Because Enjolras loves him. Not like his loud and annoying and controlling boyfriend who tries to make him move. How does he fucking dare seriously ? If he wasn't so exhausted he would shoot him the most terrifying glance ever. But he can't. Because his eyes remains close and he doesn't want to fight it. He just wants to sleep for Morphee's sake.  
He shifts to avoid the hand who pets his hair and rolls until he faces the soft fabric of the sofa which seems friendlier than all of this assholes he calls « friends » right now.

« Okay, you fucking red-haired dick » Bahorel swears while lifting him up. « Time to go back home. »  
« I hate you. »  
« Yeah, yeah, whatever you said. You gonna have a fucking back ache if you sleep here. »

He could practically feel Bahorel smile when he finally puts his arms around his neck. Seconds later, when they are outside, he could definitely feel the light kiss on his temple.

« Damn you » he groans. « Damn fucking you. »  
« Sleep, dickhead. I'll carry you like a ginger grumpy princess to our flat. »  
« Hmpf. »  
« Then I'll fuck you. »  
« Don't you dare, moron » Feuilly mutters. Bahorel's laugh is too loud in his ear but he can't help but smile. « You're such a terrible boyfriend, I should switch you with Enjolras he is so much nicer to me. »  
« It's because he doesn't live with you. By the way you couldn't live with him. He is waaaay too messy for you. »  
« You are worst. »  
« Hey, at least, I don't hide my brief in the fridge when our friends visit us. »

He is kind of surprised when Feuilly nuzzles him after a short silence. He is happy though because he knows that this ginger guy could be the worst bastard after you wake him up. Not that it wasn't fun but Bahorel rather avoid that tonight because he has a tough day. Feuilly knows that. Feuilly always knows magically everything – the times he is up for a little fight, the times where he needs comfort, the times where he just needs him ignore that he feels a little down. He isn't the perfect boyfriend but neither is Bahorel and that's what make it works all fine he guesses.  
He walks in silence for the rest of the path, fingers stroking absent-mindedly Feuilly's hip. He doesn't dare to speak before he stands at their flat's door, an annoyed look on his face. 

« We're home, princess. You have to stand up because I can't manage opening that damn door and carrying you. I would risk to make you fall and I'm pretty sure you don't want to fall, do you ? »  
« Lucky guess. » Feuilly answers in a tiny voice and Bahorel holds back a grin before he puts back his boyfriend. He finally smiles while letting him rest his head on his shoulder and steals him a kiss.

The door is quickly unlocked and they stumble into the small flat they share. Soon, they are naked and nestled in their bed, arms and legs tangled, eyes closed. Bahorel could feel each pound of Feuilly's heart and, suddenly, half-asleep, he seems to be the luckiest man in the room – but they are only two so maybe it's not really difficult but though.

« I love you. » he says and Feuilly huffs a little laugh.  
« Love you too. » he answers back, hand wandering on Bahorel's tattoos. « Even if you're mean to me.»

He doesn't bother to reply, already too sleepy for arguing. He smiles when he hears a soft snore and nuzzles in Feuilly's hair, exhausted and happy. 

Damn Sleeping Beauty his boyfriend is, right ?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to throw me rocks you could find me on tumblr [here](http://dienael.tumblr.com) !


End file.
